fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Dojima Hidetaka
"I lived because I don't want any more regrets. That's it." Dojima Hidetaka is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the cold and distant student, and is the leader of the band 'Howling Moon. Hidetaka was a former leader of a delinquent group known as "The Alpha", which was a branch of an organization led by his father, a leader of a Yakuza gang. The gang was dissolved at a certain point. He rarely talks with people outside of his bandmates and classmates, since he dislikes introducing himself. He had a brother named Hideoka Dojima, who was the leader of "The Alpha", until his brother was killed off for reasons unknown. When asked, Hidetaka refused to talk about it. Background Hidetaka is currently living with his grandparents, who didn't know about Hidetaka's involvement with a delinquent group. They cared for him deeply. He, in turn, cared for them both. He, however, greatly resented his father, because his father kicked him out of the house after his brother died, for seemingly no reason at all. However, before the love his grandparents showed to him, he is hesitant about his judgment about his father's actions, getting very confused about what to do. He eventually became depressed and started to treat his members with violence, which causes everyone to leave his gang except for his bodyguard Oyamada Fujiki, his advisor Jinya Zenkouji and cowboy Jacob Cando. Appearance Hidetaka has grey, long "poofy" hair, and dresses rather delinquent-like. Hidetaka never buttons one (or, sometimes two) the top part of his shirt. And he always wears a bracelet with a wolf symbol across the bracelet. He has never seen taking off the bracelet. Hidetaka has unique eyes, his pupil is a diamond-shaped pupil, like a wolf's pupil, and he has a menacing look on his face, especially when he's infuriated. Personality Hidetaka, despite being a leader of a delinquent group, is a normal high school student. He, however has one problem : He dislike confiding in his problems, making him unable to share his thoughts to anyone. So far, only Jinya managed to understand his problems and managed to talk to him about it. On the first day of attending YamiTsume, he had a fight with one of the student council members because of his attitude which is considered "disrespectful". The student council member was beaten and thrown out from the window, and was sent to the hospital. Waichiro pleaded the school's council because he is still a new student and he has no criminal record, so he avoided punishment. He started becoming even more violent and in a state of anguish because of a problem he won't speak of, but Oyamada, Jinya and Jacob stayed by his side and minimised the damages he could cause. One day, a female student was assaulted by an enraged Hidetaka because she outright called him an "uncontrollable monster". He was stopped by Fuyu Hime, who stopped him with only a steel ruler and slashed his left eyebrow, causing a permanent scar. After that day, Hidetaka asked his three loyal friends to do something to help him express his uncontrollable anger in any other way than violence. Jinya then joked about forming a band, which Hidetaka quickly agreed. He is also apparently quite tolerant, as he let Gorudo join in his band despite not knowing Gorudo before. Interactions * Gorudo Reizei * Jacob Cando * Jinya Zenkouji * Oyamada Fujiki * Tamaki Katayama * Mitari Tokunaga * King Rosenkreuz * Fuyu Hime * Izayoi Okumura * Baiko Teruya * Waichiro Kimura * Fumino Shirokage Trivia * Despite being in a delinquent group (and indirectly being a Yakuza, due to his Father's relations), Hidetaka has never killed anyone. He hurt people, of course........"lots of them". * Hidetaka respected his brother and his father until his brother's untimely death. His father started showing some suspicious behaviours and showed no sadness when his brother died, which caused him to lose all respect Hidetaka had towards his father. * Hidetaka loves animals, especially wolves. Category:Vocalists Category:Guitarists Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Howling Moon Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 2-A